


Like a Wave

by mustachio



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Biting, F/M, Kisses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had he only been able to dream about kissing her? Most of his life. But now they're married. Now he can do more than dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wave

María’s skin is soft and wet with sweat under Manolo’s lips. He presses a kiss just under one of her breasts. She arches up, searching for something though she seems to lack the ability to vocalize what that something is.

"Manolo…" She breathes, a hint of a whine in her voice.

Her fingers, tangled in his hair tighten their grip and pull hard. He lifts his head with her pull. Amusement is written clear across his face. One corner of his mouth is curled up while the other fights to remain relaxed. His eyes crinkle at the corner to match the mischievous glint shining in them. María has always been the most beautiful person in his world, but laying here like this, writhing under him with her shirt discarded on the floor and skirt resting low on her hips, Manolo thinks without a doubt that she must be the most beautiful person in the entire world. If it were possible, he would live in this moment forever.

"Yes, mi amor?" Manolo doesn’t bother to mask the teasing in his tone.

"More, please." She pleads. 

María tugs at the collar of his shirt. Manolo sits up on his knees and chuckles and shrugs off his jacket, followed by his undershirt. He reaches for the tie to get rid of that next, but before he can María grabs it and pulls him back down to her. She wastes no time in wrapping her legs around his waist, pressing them closer so they’re chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis. As María grinds her hips up to meet his, she catches his mouth in a kiss. It’s rough—the farthest thing from the gentle, loving kisses Manolo had been giving her before. This is desperate and hungry. Manolo groans into the kiss, meeting her half way when she presses her hips into his again.

Manolo groans each time their hips meet. The sounds get lost inside of María’s mouth and find their way back out only moments later in the form of her moans. They’re moving slowly against each other. The urgency of the kiss isn’t reflected in the rest of their movements. Manolo’s hands lazily explore María’s body. One of his hands finds its way to one of her breasts. He squeezes, his thumb moving lightly over her nipple which makes her giggle into the kiss. Her hands are at his shoulders, keeping him as close as possible. Nails dig into the skin of his back, almost to the point of breaking skin, but that’s okay. He likes it. Rough may not be his preference, but by no means is he averse to it.

Her teeth scrape against his bottom lip—soft at first, rougher at second. When she lets it go, he smiles at her. His eyes are half lidded, full of nothing but adoration and desire. It makes her stomach do flips inside of her body, makes her want him even more.

But he doesn’t stay put for very long. Within the same second Manolo is trailing down her body again, putting more pressure in his touches. As his fingers move down her skin he lets his nails dig in just enough to leave a mark the whole way down. That gets soft whimpers out of her, but the move of her body makes it clear that it’s still not enough. At her hips, he digs in harder, hard enough that the marks will turn into bruises—souvenirs from the night. 

“What do you want me to do?” He asks. His voice is low, teasing. 

“Your mouth.” She tangles one hand in his hair again and pushes him down in an attempt to get him to comply with what she wants. 

It doesn’t work, not entirely. Manolo brings his mouth up to her breasts, hovers just a hair’s width away from one of them. He asks “here?” And without waiting for a response, takes it into his mouth. He scrapes his teeth over the flesh and bites at her nipple. María moans out, thankful for the less gentle touches, but these still won’t leave marks. “Harder.” He moves over to her other side and here he follows her command. When he bites this time it’s enough to leave evidence behind. Manolo kisses the mark, glancing up to María for approval. The look in her eyes is all he needs. 

Biting turns to sucking until María is clawing at his back. The marks will last more than a few days most likely, but that’s okay. Every single bit of this is worth it. While his mouth works at her chest, his hands busy themselves with removing his pants and her skirt.

As soon as those are gone, María flips them so she’s sitting on her knees above him. Manolo wasn’t expecting it, but he can’t say he’s surprised either. He grins up at her and she grins down at him. She’s quick to guide him in, drawing gasps out of both of them. They kiss, hard and wanting, teeth clashing in a way that should be unpleasant but that spurs them on. Manolo reaches his arm back to prop himself up, his other arm goes around María’s shoulders, keeping them as close as possible as they move together. Now Manolo is the one to take María’s bottom lip between his teeth. He runs his tongue across it, only letting go to move his mouth down her neck, biting at the crook of it. His teeth keep their hold there, María’s skin absorbs the desperate sound he’s making.

Control rests entirely in María’s hands. Each thrust from him is an effort at chasing her back as she pulls away. Every extra inch between them is an inch too much. All he can hope to do is keep up with her as she moves, it’s all he’s ever been able to do, and he is rewarded handsomely for those efforts each time she rocks against him again. The warmth of having her around him like this is the best thing he’s ever felt. Both of them shake from the sensations of it all. María’s nails dig into his shoulders almost to the point of pain, but it’s dulled—made better by the heat and sparks overwhelming his body.

She’s stealing every ounce of air from him. His lungs burn in the best way and he has no desire to try to steal the air back. She can have it. She can have every inch of him. María has no problem taking it. One of her hands moves to the back of Manolo’s head, grabbing the hair there and pulling his head back to make him look at her. Even the press of their foreheads sends shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. The sounds that spill from María’s mouth are better than any music he could ever play.

With every passing second both of them lose grip on whatever self-control they were maintaining. Manolo slides her legs out from under her carefully to make sure they don’t lose any points of contact. Much less carefully, he rolls them over so that Manolo is the one on top. The bed bounces underneath them and María giggles until he snaps his hips against hers and the giggles are replaced with loud, shameless moans. Her legs wrap tight around his waist, hands back in his hair. They kiss and kiss and kiss until their lips hurt and then they kiss some more in time with every thrust and grind.

The pressure in his body builds and builds until his movements are erratic, lacking any sort of rhythm. Only María’s name runs through his mind now—it spills from his mouth repeatedly as his voice cracks under the weight of everything he’s feeling. The world has narrowed to only the two of them. Even the room they’re in and the bed they’re on have disappeared. It’s just Manolo and María—their touch, their love.

Release comes over him like a wave. It’s overwhelming as it happens, he could drown in everything he’s feeling and honestly feels like he might. It’s hard to breathe with María overtaking every one of his senses. He kisses her one more time, deep and slow, lasting until he feels her clench around him and both of them have come out of the waves to breathe again.

Manolo falls next to María. He rubs his nose against her cheek, his fingers brushing slowly over her stomach. They rest in comfortable silence for a few minutes. María turns her head to bump her nose against his and one of her hands goes to the tie Manolo is still wearing. The material is warm and soft in her hands. She gives it a gentle tug to signal that she wants the space between them closed for a final soft kiss.

“I love you.” She whispers against his lips.

Manolo wraps his arm around her, snuggling into her side more comfortably. “I love you, too.”


End file.
